


Lila Redemption?

by bunnyhoplollipop



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 18:27:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20710535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnyhoplollipop/pseuds/bunnyhoplollipop
Summary: What if Lila had someone she really cared about who she was always honest to? like her grandmother or something? super short one-shot of Lila having a revelation





	Lila Redemption?

What if Lila had someone she really cared about who she was always honest to? like her grandmother or something  
Her grandmother knows about everything she’s done and has had multiple talks with her about it, never really scolding her but explaining why what she did was wrong.  
Lila loves her Nonna. One day she got sick really sick so Lila and her mother flew back to Italy the night they heard about her condition. Lila stayed with her Nonna every moment for 4 days before she passed away, whispering one last thing to Lila before she was gone from this world forever.  
“Be the good honest girl I know you can be.”  
the funeral was a week later, Lila was a wreck, she had just lost the one person in the world she loved the most.  
The next week she was back in school telling everybody that she had an emergency meeting with Prince Ali about their go green campaign. “A lie.” she thought.  
Her classmates hung on to every word she said but for some reason, for the first time, she felt… guilty. Lila looked at an upset Marinette who sat at the back of the class, because of another lie she had told, and she felt guilty. Usually Lila felt pleasure knowing that she was the cause of the girls unhappiness but now all she felt when looking at the blue eyed girl was guilt as she remembered her Nonnas last words to her, and suddenly, she knew what she needed to do.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: if-you-give-a-chat-a-cookie


End file.
